


take care of him

by orphan_account



Series: mine, yours, his; ours [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 极限挑战 | Go Fighting! (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which yixing's boyfriends don't mind that he has other boyfriends. in fact, they're pretty damn amicable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take care of him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [London9Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/gifts).



> London9Calling, I don't know if you ship SuChenLay, but this pairing - *gestures wildly at the ShowXing tag* - was one I started noticing because of your fics. Thank you for helping me spiral into insanity.

Zhang Yixing is precious.

 

It’s something that everyone – everyone important – knows. He’s beautiful, naive, perhaps a little absent-minded, but he’s precious nonetheless. To a lot of people, he is, and they want to keep him safe, protect him from harm, take care of him.

 

Kim Jongdae and Kim Junmyeon are two of these people.

 

Luo Zhixiang is another.

 

The relationship between these three is unorthodox. They have no reason to meet, no reason to have each other’s numbers saved under their important contacts, but they do. They have no reason to be on friendly, speaking, even, terms with each other, but they are.

 

It’s because of Zhang Yixing.

 

“Have you packed your things, Yixing?” Junmyeon asks from where he’s standing in Yixing’s hotel room. After the concert in Shenyang, Yixing’s going to fly back to Beijing and film _Go Fighting!_ again, while the rest of EXO will fly to Beijing, and then transit to Korea.

 

Yixing turns around to smile at Junmyeon, and by extension, Jongdae, who’s clinging to his hyung’s back like a limpet. “Of course,” He replies, walking over to them and tugging them into the room. “Who do you take me for?” He asks, voice taking on a teasing tone. “Jongdae?”

 

“Hey!” Jongdae protests, peeling himself off of Junmyeon and shoving into Yixing’s personal space. The dancer laughs, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist and kissing him to pacify him. “I resent that. I’m already packed.”

 

Junmyeon shakes his head, but the look on his face is fond. “That’s because you never unpacked, love.”

 

Jongdae makes a face at the endearment, but the other two knows he likes it. Junmyeon has the habit – or, well, preference – or calling the both of them by endearments when he’s feeling particularly fond, particularly affectionate. _Love_ is for Jongdae, _darling_ for Yixing. It’s something that they had never expected would happen, but they take it in stride, and even begin to like it.

 

 _You know that just because I call Jongdae ‘love’ and you ‘darling’, it doesn’t mean I love Jongdae more than I do you, right?_ Junmyeon had asked him, when he’d first started using said endearments, brow furrowed in worry. Yixing had smiled, shaken his head, and kissed him, and Junmyeon could tell, from the gratitude in the kiss, that while Yixing might not have consciously thought that way, he’d needed the reassurance nevertheless.

 

“Such a lazy boy,” Yixing teases, and Jongdae opens his mouth to whine. Yixing laughs, breathless with affection. “Come here,” He says, sitting down on his bed and tugging Jongdae into his lap. “You, too,” He directs at Junmyeon, stretching his hand out for the other to take.

 

Junmyeon takes his hand and climbs up the bed on his knees as Yixing scoots back, Jongdae still on his lap. Like this, they cage Jongdae between them, and after a wicked grin from Junmyeon, begin to tickle the living daylights out of the main vocal.

 

Jongdae shrieks, falling over sideways and squirming, trying to get away from the hands that grab at him, hold him down for another pair to tickle, run up his sides into his ticklish, sensitive spots. It has Jongdae gasping, crying, squirming, even begging for mercy, but Junmyeon and Yixing are relentless, not giving him even a second of reprieve.

 

After minutes of awful, _awful_ torture on Jongdae’s part, his lovers give in, and they collapse into a laughing pile on Yixing’s bed, heart warm with love, body warm with their impromptu workout, and toes cold. They quickly climb into the comfort of the hotel bed’s blanket, snuggling deep into the soft material and each other.

 

Jongdae manoeuvres himself until Yixing is sandwiched between the both of them, and they take turns kissing him, deep, loving kisses that spread warmth and affection into all of Yixing, soft, petal soft pecks on his skin when his mouth is otherwise occupied. It keeps Yixing content and in love, and he sighs into it.

 

It is, of course, Jongdae’s hand that starts trailing down Yixing’s body, down between his thighs, caressing softly, but it’s different from what Jongdae usually starts. It’s soft, gentle, and they end up making love in the bed, Yixing rocking into Junmyeon’s pliant body while Jongdae takes both himself and their leader into his hands, the two younger ones kissing over Junmyeon’s shoulder while Junmyeon rocks himself into ecstasy.

 

* * *

 

 

They have to hand Yixing over when they touch down in Beijing. Jongdae, as expected, whines a little at the thought of being away from Yixing for another long period of time. He’s clingy, and he misses his Yixing-ge whenever the other is in China. It’s not like he doesn’t know that Yixing _has_ to be in China, but he’s entitled to whining when it’s his _lover_ in another country.

 

Junmyeon wraps his arms around his waist, and Yixing leans over to kiss him, long and passionate, to pacify him. He gives Junmyeon a kiss, not as long but just as passionate, because Junmyeon doesn’t whine – gets melancholic, maybe, but he’s nowhere near as bad as Jongdae is when Yixing has to leave.

 

They’re in the VIP lounge, waiting for their flight to Korea to leave, but also waiting for a flight from Taiwan to land.

 

“Sorry I took so long!” A voice floats over as a harried man bursts into the lounge. Yixing spins around in glee, and Jongdae and Junmyeon smile at the newcomer warmly. “The plane got delayed because of a typhoon.”

 

“Are you all right?” It’s Junmyeon who asks, his Mandarin a little halting, but understandable nevertheless.

 

The man – Luo Zhixiang – shoots Junmyeon a winning smile. “I am, thank you. I trust you two have been well?”

 

Jongdae nods amicably, and turns to translate for Junmyeon. Junmyeon smiles, half in acknowledgement of Zhixiang’s question and half because he’s proud of Jongdae’s grasp on Chinese.

 

“Hyung!” Sehun shouts from the other side of the lounge. “We have to go!”

 

Junmyeon sighs at Sehun’s lack of social skills, but shakes his head fondly anyway. Yixing, having been greeting Zhixiang with arms around his neck and a loving kiss to his lips, breaks apart from the older man to turn back to Jongdae and Junmyeon.

 

“See you soon,” He whispers, giving the both of them a last kiss. “Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Jongdae breathes, and he kisses Yixing again as Junmyeon smiles over their shoulders at Zhixiang.

 

“Take care of him for us,” He requests, one hand sliding into Yixing’s hair to tug him in for one last, lingering kiss. “Our boyfriend.”

 

Zhixiang smiles, and it’s a lot softer than his usual grins, his arm sliding back around Yixing’s waist as he gives them the promise they make whenever Yixing has to leave either of the parties. “Of course,” He assures. “Our boyfriend.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, Go Fighting! Season 2 has started, I started rewatching Season 1 to curb my intense need for more S2 episodes, and a couple of ShowXing fics on AO3 has gotten me into the pairing, somewhat, but I cannot stop my OT3 heart from burning, so. Yixing deserves all the love he can get, you hear me?! 
> 
> And thus, this fic was born.
> 
> As always, I can be found yelling on [twitter](https://twitter.com/onelastchence), if you'd like to join me.


End file.
